Gussets have been used in metal components such as brackets to strengthen wall intersections. Providing gussets in load-bearing CMC wall intersections is difficult compared to metal. Ceramic matrix composites (CMC) are used for components in high temperature environments, such in gas turbine engines. CMC is formed by combining ceramic fibers with a ceramic matrix, and heating the combined material to a sintering temperature. The fibers add tensile strength in the directions of the fibers. The resulting material has a higher operating temperature range than metal, and can be optimized for strength by fiber orientations and layering.
CMC laminate fabrication from ceramic 2D broadloom fabrics is a standard industry practice. For such laminates, a limiting aspect is the interlaminar tensile and shear strength of the material. This is especially true for load-bearing structures, wherein loads are reacted through CMC wall intersections or flanges. CMC wall intersections tend to delaminate under cyclic mechanical and thermal stresses encountered in gas turbines.